I Think I Might Be Dying
by Aerista
Summary: Scout is dying. This time for good. He recollects on his memories of the past week; memories of watching his and the other mercecaries die one by one. One-shot with hinted fluffy Sniper x Scout, but very subtle.


Dying isn't something most people can get used to. Most of the time, you die somehow, and you stay dead. There isn't coming back. You just stay there on the cold ground where you lay and just stay dead. No zombies. No ghosts. Nothing. All there is to see is death and darkness; or for some people, light. Not for me though. I die all the time. It has turned into more of a hobby, to be honest. I live, get shot, die, then come back in all of a minute or less. I know, that sounds weird right? Well, it's sort of my job. I'm a mercenary. I'm the fastest mercenary ever, trust me. All these other bozos can't even compare to my speed and agility on the field. I can avoid pretty much everything you can throw at me. Even the kitchen sink! But, there's something nobody can avoid. Not even I, the fastest guy to ever be known ever, can avoid. It's death.

Recently, something happened with respawn, and I don't know why it happened. It just did. None of us knew until our doc died. Fatcakes didn't take it too well. Well, to be honest, none of us did. God, it's hard sometimes just thinking about it. Nobody talked to anyone and kept on fighting. Now see, we're smart, unlike those bozos on the other team. We weren't trying to kill them. Well, we were in a way. We just wanted to make it seem like we were killing them. Spy said he'd talk to the other Spy and get stuff over with, you know, make a truce. Now I don't like the other team as much as the next guy, but it was really the only way to not get brutally murdered by the other team. That didn't last long, since they dropped Spy's body off at our base that night.

The next to go was Sniper. His death, it hurt me a lot on the inside, more than the others. It probably felt this way to Heavy when Medic died. He was the closest thing to a dad I had. I mean, yeah the other Spy was technically my 'dad', but, he would never be the dad that Sniper was to me. Yeah he was grouchy at times and a little hard to deal with, but he cared when he wanted to. He stabbed in the back by the other Spy. I was just…I was hurt a lot when I found him. He was still bleeding when I found him. And I turned him so he was facing me, and for the first time, he smiled. And even though I don't wanna say I did, I cried. I cried so much when he just died right there in my arms. I wouldn't let him go. I never wanted to. He died and it was my fault I couldn't save him. Eventually the others found me and Snipes' and they had to rip me apart from him. When the others, aka Engie, got a better look at him, there was also a bullet wound next to the backstab that went right through the heart. And from then I knew I had to kill that damn Spy if it was the last thing I did.

Then, out of rage, I just sorta…broke. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and most of it was a blur, but the guys said that I was just like a machine, picking off most of the enemy team. Which scared me when the others told me. I mean, I kill for a living, so it isn't like I haven't killed them before, but now it's different because they don't come back. And they found me covered in the other team's blood, in a corner with my bat. I don't like losing people close to me. But I gotta say, I was a moron. But it wasn't my fault! They pushed us and damn it, I pushed back because the others couldn't or were too scared to. Other than Soldier, of course. But the others wanted to lock him up or shoot him themselves. And I'm not opposed to the idea, but damn. Anyway, I killed their Medic, Scout, Sniper, and Pyro. Their Heavy almost ripped me to shreds, but I guess I got away in time.

So all of us slowly died off. Hardhat tried to get respawn back on while working with the other Engie, but they never got it back on. And when they told us that, my heart just kind of broke. I thought I'd never see my ma again. I couldn't deal with it and I still can't. But we had to, so we just kept on living. Eventually, food ran out and the water…well the water isn't the best to drink and some of them got sick. Since there weren't any medics around, nobody could help them other than giving them some meds we scavenged up in the labs. Pyro was the last one of us to go, other than me. I don't know how I stayed alive so long, especially after Pyro. I thought I'd be a goner by now. But I guess something wanted me alive. I remember all the others before saying that if Pyro ever kicked the bucket, we should look at his mask. But when I reached for it, something stopped me. Like my head was talking to me. There was really no point in looking anymore. There was no point in staying there anyway. No point staying at 2fort. I could have just went home but I still had a job to do. There was still one enemy merc I had to kill if I wanted to leave for sure. It was their Spy.

I guess that explains how I got here then. I went in head first when I saw him, charging at him with my bat. In retrospect, I should have used my gun but I couldn't find any bullets in time. Once I ran at him, I felt a pain in my chest. Right smack dab in the middle of the gut. He shot me. More than once, too, even though I barely felt the others. And I fell on the bridge. And now I'm lying here, bleeding away slowly. I see him, standing all smug over there. Stupid frenchie. He thinks he's so cool and funny. How's he gonna explain to my ma that he killed me? I'd like to see that one. Wait. I might have said that last thing out loud because he knew what I said and is coming over to taunt me like the asshole he is. I'm trying to prop myself up, so you know, at least I can die with a little dignity. But he just stopped. What's keeping him from shooting me in the head? I keep yelling at him to just end it for me, but he's not. The blood loss is getting to me. I think I'm dying for good now. Wait. Why is he raising the gun to his head? Everything's going black. Oh god. I don't want to go. But the last thing I hear before I let go is a bang and a thud. I'm holding on, I really am. But then I can't hold on anymore. I'm sorry.


End file.
